Kumoyami
|image name=Kumoyami Symbol.svg |english=Dark Clouds |unnamed team=No |kanji=雲闇 |romaji=Kumoyami |literal=Dark Clouds |other=Yamikumo |affiliations=Uzushiogakure |leaders=Kochi Uzumaki, Kokutō, Tetsuya Kurayami |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kumoyami is an organization founded by Kochi Uzumaki. After her presence was known months after her resurrection, her reputation allowed other like minded individuals to gather. Wishing to make a proper organization out of this, she created Kumoyami, with the goal of bringing balance to the world by ensuring an equality of good and evil. Due to the very high amount of goodness in the world, they are responsible for weakening that moral advantage to eventually bring proper balance. The organization has control of various Yokai thanks to Kochi's control and teachings to the others of the organization, along with some prior knowledge by one other. Background To understand the motives behind Kumoyami, one must go back to a time when the world was facing a bloody war, one that would set the stages for other wars to come. This war was orchestrated by growing distrust from the Senju and Uchiha clans, two powerful clans who descended from even more powerful beings. Vying for peace, one side fights the other, who vied for power. In the middle of this all, was a girl named Kochi Uzumaki. A master manipulator who used her cunning persuasion to keep the war on its heels, Kochi escalated the war whenever it felt like it was waning. A constant battle between sides of good and evil kept the world in balance, as neither side seemed to be able to push the other back. Kochi would continue to influence both sides of the war until her imprisonment, and eventually, her death. The Senju would emerge victorious in the war, leading to the founding of Konohagakure and an eventual era of peace, that would continually be threatened by four wars after the end of the Warring States Period. But at the end of the day, it was the side of good that always emerged victorious. Kochi was dead for close to the two centuries that passed during these events, until she was resurrected by a group of scientists hoping to cheat death. But their reward was was one of cruel irony; They sought so hard to cheat death, that they didn't know what to do when their efforts would end up killing them. This marks the beginning of Kumoyami's creation, as Kochi would return to her home village, finding it in ruins, but noticed there were visitors. For centuries, there was once a powerful seal that was placed upon the village. But when this seal was broken, the only thing that was sealed was Uzushiogakure's terrible fate. The nightmares brought forth from the seal destroyed the village, and made it their home. When they attempted to attack Kochi, they found themselves standing before a presence that terrified even them, a presence that forced them to submission. They followed Kochi's every whim, and provided protection to her and the village. Kochi saw these creatures, which she would come to learn were coined as Yōkai, as an important asset to bringing the world back to balance. But she knew she would need more than just the Yōkai, so she would begin traveling the world, looking for those who shared her goals of moral balance being brought to the world.